In Your Arms (I Feel The Safest)
by Deadly Whirlpool
Summary: The times when Obi-Wan Kenobi was an absolute gift from the Force. My attempt to fix the SW universe, one hug at a time. Warning: Hugs. AU. GEN.
1. You Are Not Alone - Bruck Chun

**TITLE**: **In Your Arms (I Feel The Safest)**

**SUMMARY: **

_Sometimes, when sorrow invades your soul, and your courage is but a flickering candle against the rising darkness, what do you do when you can't fight any longer?_

_Oh darling, what do you do when you feel utterly alone in a vast universe?_

Or, the times when Obi-Wan Kenobi was an absolute gift from the Force.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: You Are Not Alone**

* * *

It was a moment of vulnerability that Obi-Wan was never meant to have witnessed.

But, well, the Force works in mysterious ways.

In this particular instance, little Obi-Wan, barely six years old, saw his rival Bruck Chun wrapping his arms around himself, looking very small.

Usually, Obi-Wan would give Bruck a wide berth, knowing that to be in Bruck's line of sight was to invite taunting _(which always hurt Obi-Wan deep in his heart and though the Masters told him to let it go, he couldn't, even though he tried so hard to do so)._

But that day, something nagged at Obi-Wan, because Bruck was never supposed to feel this overwhelming _sadness-notenough-neverenough-hurtsinside_ feeling that Obi-Wan himself had felt many times.

There was this sense of dissonance that made Obi-Wan bite his lips because as far as he knew, Bruck had always been larger than life, and to see him this way made Obi-Wan hurt inside, similar to when Bruck taunts him, but _different_ in a way he couldn't put in words.

He hesitated a moment then, setting his jaw in determination, scampered towards the other Initiate who hadn't noticed him yet.

Before Bruck knew what had happened, he was being engulfed in a warm embrace, tiny hands coming up to clutch at the back of his robes. By instinct, Bruck embraced back, blinking in shock. The wave of _warm-comfort-notalone-understanding-unconditionalacceptance_ that flowed through the Force towards him made him swallow any protest he would have made. Pursing his lips against the lump in his throat, Bruck tightened his grip around the other, soaking in the freely offered comfort that soothed the constant ache in his soul.

When the hug loosened, he stepped away to a respectable distance and turned his head, eyes closed, to hide the tears that had escaped his control. Little hands tugged his face back, and wiped the tears away, ever so gently.

Opening his eyes, Bruck stared in astonishment and with slow-building awe at the very Initiate he tormented every day. Obi-Wan Kenobi was in front of him, carefully wiping away the moisture on his face, his bottom lip held between his teeth in concentration. Once done, Obi-Wan looked at him and gave him a pure, bright _(shining like a supernova)_ smile that filled the shadows in his soul with light.

Before Bruck could utter a word, Obi-Wan turned away, walked a few steps, turned around, darted back to give him another quick, tight hug and vanished in a few seconds.

Years later, it was this memory that Bruck remembered when he was one breath away from death, with only the outstretched hand of Obi-Wan offering him help. Looking at the eyes that glittered with desperation, Bruck made a decision.

Calling the Force to him, he _reached_ for his salvation.

* * *

**A/N: If you like this and want to see more of this, or have any ideas or something in particular you would like me to write, then drop a comment.**

**The people I want to be blessed with Obi's hugs: Anakin (obviously), Ahsoka, Satine, Qui-Gon.**

**Whom would you like to receive a healing hug from Obi-Wan? Let me know!**

**Tumblr: wonderwheremysanitywent, burningsoprettily**


	2. Lean On Me - Qui-Gon Jinn

**CHAPTER TWO: Lean On Me**

**SUMMARY: **Fixing Obi-Wan's Padawanhood begins by fixing Qui-Gon.

* * *

Qui-Gon could not meditate. And it was becoming a problem.

It's been a week since Xanatos _(Qui-Gon flinched, just thinking that name)_ died. And everytime Qui-Gon closed his eyes, all he can see is his Pada- _(no, not his Padawan, not anymore)_\- _him_ choosing death over life, choosing to inflict pain on his former Master, wanting to have the last word even in death. Qui-Gon could smell the burnt flesh and acidic scent even now.

He knew that he has been neglecting his current Padawan, Obi-Wan, by wallowing in the actions of the former. But, try as he might, Qui-Gon was unable to let go of the darker emotions that had taken residence in his heart since _that_ day.

_Live in the moment,_ he told himself. But his heart and mind kept returning to that one moment when his failure as a Master was absolute.

Right then, kneeling on the meditation mat, facing the window, the calm, peaceful sunrise should have helped him find his centre. But instead his thoughts went round in circles. The peace he yearned for stayed firmly out of reach. Frustration welled up inside him, causing the harmony of the Force to become discordant.

He almost jerked when he felt a small, warm body nudging itself into place on his lap. Instinctively, he raised his arms to hold the young one in place so that he won't fall off.

_'Padawan,'_ Qui-Gon thought, exasperated and amused against his wishes.

Hands crept around his shoulders, meeting behind his nape, taking care not to pull on his hair. A head was tucked underneath his chin gently. A sigh reverberated in the space between them.

_'Obi-Wan, what are you doing?'_ Qui-Gon asked, through their bond, lowering his mental shields partly.

The hands tightened around him.

_'I'm hugging you, Master,'_ was the simple reply.

Qui-Gon paused.

_'Why?'_

_'Because you are hurting. And I don't like seeing you in pain.'_

Qui-Gon took in a shuddering breath. Oh, the innocence of a child. The simplicity in Obi-Wan's observation acted as a balm to his weary soul.

_'It's okay, Master. Everything is as the Force wills.'_

Smiling, Qui-Gon relaxed into the embrace from his young Padawan.

_'Indeed it is, little one.'_

The Master and Padawan stayed there, on the meditation mat, comforting and being comforted in equal turns.

Slowly, Qui-Gon lowered his shields fully, bracing himself as his mind reached out to Obi-Wan. He was stunned and touched beyond belief, when he felt love, understanding and forgiveness offered freely by his Padawan.

The boundless empathy and support offered, with zero expectation of anything in return, not even gratitude, did what his fellow Jedi could never do. The cracks in Qui-Gon's soul started to heal, slowly but surely. The burden of failure that weighed on his heart, like a heavy rock, dissipated little by little.

Qui-Gon knew that he will always carry the scars. But Obi-Wan had helped to heal the bleeding wound in Qui-Gon's psyche.

Both Master and Padawan immersed themselves in the feedback loop created by their training bond. Love, affection, admiration and gratitude was shared freely and selflessly. Qui-Gon knew then, that Obi-Wan was a child who yearned for approval and affection. And he resolved to never withhold either, during and beyond the duration of Obi-Wan's Padawanhood.

When they broke apart, Qui-Gon could reach the Force that much easier, the elusive peace filling his entire being. He gently tugged Obi-Wan's padawan braid, a small smile lurking secretively at the curve of his mouth. The joyful grin of his Padawan _(his Padawan - his - he wouldn't fail this one like he did Xanatos)_ became a memory that would be cherished by the Jedi Master for many years to come.

* * *

**A/N: Next up is Obi-Wan on the receiving end of hugs. But of course, him receiving hugs obviously means that he would be hurt :D**

**Peace be with you.**


End file.
